


Someone to give my heart to

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I've read so much about prompto being a virgin, M/M, also you can all pry romantic gladio from my cold dead fingers, i've read about ignis being a virgin, i've read about noctis being a virgin, so now it's gladios time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Gladio is a virigin, and most certainly by personal choice. He gives so much of his body to the protection of the Crown, it barely feels like it belongs to him any longer. But this part of him is just his to give, and he will not give it to anyone who doesn't hold his heart.This summary makes the fic sound a lot more serious than it deserves,  honestly.





	1. Chapter 1

The shocked silence that fell over the Regalia was compact. Even Ignis couldn't find any words although judging from how his jaw had dropped, he was rather desperatley struggling to find some. 

Some calm, collected, proper words. Words that would make the whole world make sense again. Kind, caring, fancy words that could bring reason and order back while still being conciderate of Gladio's feelings in what was sure to be a touchy subject. 

Instead the advisor found himself blurting out:

"You are saying...you are a virgin?!"

Gladio rolled his eyes in the backseat. He didn't seem uncomfortable or embarrassed, although more than a little defensive. 

"So what? Is that so hard to understand?"

"Um, yes?" Prompto chimed in, hanging over the car seat backwards so he could rake his eyes over the Shield's body. "I mean, you have more clothes off than on most of the time!"

"Oh, and the way I dress makes me loose, that's what you are saying?" Gladio frowned at him. 

"You are always chatting people up. Like all the time." Noct stared at his Shield as if he'd never seen him before. "You got like three phone numbers and four dirty suggestions just passing through Hammerhead!"

Darkness seemed to settle over Gladio's brow, but it was more directed at the memory than at his friends. 

"Yeah." He said shortly. "I know. Besides, I like to talk to people. Would be nice to be able to do that for more than five minutes before they tried to get into my pants."

"But what about that woman in the diner? She all but tried to drag you into a bathroom! Wasn't she your type?" Prompto pressed on.

"How should I know?" Gladio snapped. "We hadn't even exchanged ten words!" He crossed his arms and turned to stare out the window in a sure signal that this conversation was over, but Ignis could hear him mutter under his breath. "She didn't even bother to find out my name."

 

"I must appologice for my previous crudeness," Ignis said later that night as the snores from Noctis and Prompto echoed out over the Haven. "It was completely out of line. Your lovelife is most certainly not my business."

Gladio gave him a frank look over the edge of his book, but nodded in grudging acceptance when he saw the sincerity in Ignis eyes. 

"It's alright, Iggy. It's not as if I'm ashamed of it. It's just...." he put the book in his lap with a finger as bookmark and sighed a little. "For most of my life, my body hasn't been mine. It belongs to the Crown, to Noct. This is the one thing....in which no one has had any authority over my body." He smiled crookedly and a bit sad. "Guess Noct doesn't even have that."

"Noct is well learned in the varity and uses of contraceptives and other protections and I have made it clear that as long as he doesn't sire any children out of wedlock, he is free to do as he will. And he has." Ignis sipped his Ebony. 

"Don't think whatever he and Prompto is doing is likely to concieve any kids," Gladio said with a raised eyebrow. "And that wasn't really what I meant. I meant, I want something more. I think I need something more." He gave Ignis another long glance, but if there was someone you could trust to take a secret to the grave, it was Ignis. "I have...tried a few times. You know, men and women at bars, nameless bodies...like you guys said, it's not as if I haven't got any offers. And I can't. I just...can't. You know. Get it up. Not that it doesn't work," he added hastily. "But just on my own. I would need to know someone, really know them and trust them and love them for anything to happen. Someone who doesn't just see me as a piece of meat, but as a person. You get me, right?" He asked, almost desperatley. 

Ignis nodded. 

"I believe so. For you to give your body, you need to first give your heart. Your soul and mind. And to be wooed and loved in return." He smiled. "You are a far more complex person than people give you credit for, Gladio." He gave the blushing Shield a teasing look. "Also a romantic, of course. I should have known, with all those horrible cheesy love stories you read."

"And how about you?" Gladio pressed, trying to shift the attention. "You are always seem so self-sufficent. Got any dirty tales to tell?"

"I have been young and dumb, yes." Ignis chuckled. "It meant very little to me, save as a way to relieve the needs of a teenage body. The sanctity of my mind always felt more private to me. I would not share my thoughts and feelings with just anyone."

"Different, but similar." Gladio smiled. 

"Indeed. Now let's go to bed. We'll reach Galdin Quay tomorrow and the change of scenery would so us all good, I think."

 

Watching another person fish was about as exciting as watching paint dry. Noct was completely lost in his own little universe of sun, water and slimy fishes and Prompto had fallen asleep in the shade of the shed that sold lures. Gladio tried to stiffle his own yawn. 

"I think I shall make use of this downtime by patronaging the Mother of Pearls. I have heard it is has an excellent menue and a rather delectable wine list." Ignis sighed as his prince cast another line. "Care to join me, Gladio?"

"I should probably stay with Noct." Shade, food and a drink all sounded great, but duty always came first for a Shield. 

"I am sure he will be alright. We'll just be a few hundred meters away, and the lights here are sure to keep the demons at bay."

"You're right," Gladio nodded. "Besides, he still got a fierce protector at his side, right?" He added, kicking Prompto's boot with no effect except to make the gunner mew in his sleep like a grumpy cat. 

 

The food was excellent at the Mother of Pears, just like Ignis had promised. The advisor took one look at the menue and ordered them oysters for starters with a glass of sparkling wine and a delicous fish dish for main course with a perfectly matched white wine. Occationally Ignis interupted his meal by taking a few notes, which was, honestly, adorable.

Noct was still fishing when they were done so they walked back leiserously, taking their time to enjoy the starlight night, the cool breeze and the beautiful flouroscent fishes darting back and forth by the pier. Once they reached the sand, Ignis took of his shoes and socks. 

"Wouldn't do to get them full of sand," he mumbled but Gladio noticed how he buried his toes in it. *Adorable.*

"Sure, Iggy." He grinned but on an impulse did the same. The sand was silky smooth and crunched slightly as they made their way to the fishing prince. 

 

"Awwww! That is so romantic!" Prompto must have woken up sometime during their dinner and now he put an elbow in the side of his boyfriend as the Shield and Advisor met up with them. "Why don't you ever take me on a date like that?!" He pouted. 

"What? Who? Where?" Jolted from his fishing trance, Noct looked up at the sky. "Hey, it's dark! you should have told me, I need to change lure!"

"I think that is quite enough fishing for one day, highness." Ignis interruped smootly. "We need to see to our lodgins. It will be an early start tomorrow."

"Also that wasn't a date," Gladio added. 

"Reeeeeaaaally," Prompto said with obvious disbeliefe. "'Cause it kinda looked like that, with the dining and the lit candles and the moonlight stroll on the beach...."

"I don't need to take you on a date like that to get some, Prom, all I need to do is take my shirt off and you're on me like a Coerl on a steak." Reluctantly Noctis started packing his fishing gear. "But Gladio told us he's not that easy."

Prompto gasped, perhaps a bit more dramatically than necesary. 

"Are you saying I am *easy*?! Oh Em Gee, that is the worse thing anyone has ever said to me Noct! How can you do that to me?! I am *hurt*! You will not be getting *any* for like...a week!"

"Oh thanks Astrals, finally some peace and quiet," ignis muttered as he started hearding the two younger men back to the camper. Gladio snorted. 

"I am not calling you easy. I completely understand, I mean, it must be impossible to keep your hands off something as hot as this...." Noctis grinned and gestured at his upper body.

"Keep his hands off what, exactly? There's barely any meat on that chest. Not even a coerl would bother." Gladio rolled his eyes. "Also, it was not a date."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More romance! It's even starting to rub of on Noctis, much to Prompto's delight

The next morning, Insomnia had fallen. It shook them all to their very cores, but only Noctis had any way of showing it. Gladio fed every emotion churning inside him - the grief over his father, the desperate worry over Iris, the horror of what Insomnia had become and the extreme feeling of rootlessness and loneliness that came from it all - into anger. He knew the others tried to do the same, destroying MTs and Imperial robots with more force than necessary, but they hadn't been trained like he had. For a Shield, emotions were not required unless they could be used to protect his prince. Usually, he was in charge of his feelings. usually, he was a pretty easy going person. 

But now wrath took over. 

He destroyed everything that got in his way, continuing to smash robots to pieces far after the machine had stopped moving. The Shield part of him scolded him for wasting energy and time on enemies that were no longer a threat, but he couldn't help himself. He needed an outlet so bad. 

When they were back at Hammerhead, exhausted both mentally and spiritually and physically he still couldn't seem to stop. Prowling around the camper like a wild beast, kicking and hitting at walls in his need to get the feelings out. Get them out before they destroyed him mind completely. 

"Gladio. Gladio, please!" The tired voice made him spin around. Ignis looked as dishellved and tired as Gladio had ever seen him, and the harsh light keeping demons at bay did him no favors. "The Prince is finally asleep. Don't wake him."

With a strange kind of detachment, Gladio realized he'd been punching the side of a shed so hard his knuckles were bleeding. 

"I'm sorry, I...." He could feel it, could feel it coming inside and tried to push it back, desperately. Not now, not with Ignis here, he couldn't....

Warm tears started running down his cheeks. 

"Gladio." Warm, strong arms embraced him from behind, like he couldn't remember being held since he was a child. Ignis turned him around, pulled his head down so their foreheads leaned on one another and Gladio realized that Ignis was crying to. Big, ugly, sobs that wrecked his body, just like it did with Gladios and he put his arms the advisor, trying to express without words that it was alright, that he would protect them, that everything would be alright. Even though he had no idea how. 

But as they let all their grief out together, he felt that maybe he hadn't lost everything. 

 

Noctis tossed the newest 'gift' from Dino to Gladio, who caught it easily and frowned. 

"You know what Iggy, you take this." He handed it over to the advisor who turned it over in his hand with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

"Any particular reason for this?" He asked and Gladio felt a slight blush creep up his face. 

"Not really, except...you know, those sapphires would go really well with your eyes."

Over the sound of Noctis gagging and Prompto making all kinds of high-pitched squeals, the sound of Ignis quick kiss on Gladio's cheek went almost unnoticed. 

 

"Ooops. Kicked a can."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, big guy?!" Prompto squeaked and clung to Nocts side like an inverted shadow and Gladio couldn't help but chuckle. It was probably the first time he'd laughed since Insomnia fell and it felt good. From behind he could hear Ignis snicker a bit too, and that felt even better. They weren't dead. There was still hope, and life and laughter left in the world. 

Even though right now that world was an extremely creepy subterrean shelter with strange banging behind doors and a roof that collapsed at random intervals. Still, Gladio wasn't in particularly scared. This, he could do. Monsters and darkness he could face without any problems and having a cool and collected Ignis back at his side removed any fear of them getting lost or missing anything. They had a goal and a meaning again, and it felt good. 

Still he didn't miss the little sigh of relief from Ignis once they were out in the open again. 

"Yeah, I feel the same. I'm too big for these caves, one day I'm going to get stuck. I can waif through things like you guys." He put an arm around Ignis who smiled and adjusted his glasses. 

"Worry not. If you do get stuck, I will simply douse you with liberal amounts of cooking oil and then we can just pull you out, like a cork from a bottle."

Gladio just gaped at him, even as Prompto chimed in:

"The man always has a plan, Gladio, you should know that by now!"

"Seriously, Iggy?! Cooking oil? You actually thought about this happening enough that you made a plan for it?!" He couldn't help but huff when he hurried after the others.

"I do try to be prepared for all eventualities," Ignis prim answer was in stark contrast to his little smirk and Gladio found himself laughing for the second time that day. 

 

That evening at the Haven ground, Ignis sat in his lap as the stars came out, a warm and comfortable weight that seemed to ground him. He leaned his head on the advisors shoulders, pulling deep on the scent of detergent, aftershave and spices and felt something little relax inside him, like a bond around his heart breaking in two. And when Ignis kissed him good night and went into the tent to sleep, Gladio wished for the first time that maybe he could have stayed a little longer.

It was the call from Iris that changed everything. Suddenly something snapped inside Gladio, something he didn't even know he'd been holding in, and relief rushed forward, leaving him wobbly legged and almost dizzy. He had to sit down as Noctis told him everything. Iris was alright. Yes, Monica had told them but that was different, different than hearing her actually voice on the phone and hearing her say she was ok. Somehow he hadn't dared to believe it until then. 

Ignis held his hand on his shoulder and very smoothly stepped in front of him so he could dry his eyes before the others noticed the tears of relief running down his cheeks.

He felt lighter after that, happier and more ready to accept that yes, Ignis was perhaps hitting on him. In a slow and steady way, without any pressure. Apparently the advisor saw something in him, something worth waiting for. And Ignis, being Ignis, would of course never press the matter. He was far too much for a gentleman for that and it gave Gladio time to think and come to terms with his own feelings. He most certainly felt fondness for Ignis – maybe even more – but only time would tell what would come out of it. 

 

The men and women of Lestallum seriously needed to learn how to keep their hands to themselves and apparently the teacher of that particular lesson was Ignis Scienta.   
Dirty suggestions and appreciative looks Gladio was used to, but the handsiness of these people caught him off guard, making him feel more than a little uncomfortable and soon very angry. Looks were free and talk was easy to ignore but this….  
A man suddenly yelped, close to him and tore back his hand which seemed to have been heading straight for Gladio’s ass. 

“Did you….stab that man?!” Prompto asked slightly shell shocked when Ignis daggers disappeared into the Armiger once more. 

“Awesome!” Noctis said with something close to glee.

“Not at all. I merely taught him a very pointy lesson.” Ignis said primly, adjusting his glasses. “One I am fully prepared to teach this entire town, should I have to.”

“My hero,” Gladio said amused but a little touched. Somehow his fingers had entwined themselves with Ignis’ and despite the sweltering heat hanging over Lestallum, it felt good. 

“Hey Noct, what would you do if someone groped me?” Prompto pouted in his boyfriends’ direction.

A strange, violet shade coursed over Noct’s eyes and he slung his arm around the gunners’ shoulders. 

“They better pray they never find out.”

 

  
“Seriously? Picking flowers for Iris? Why do you make me do these things, Gladio?!” Noct whined as Gladio hoisted him up on the cliff. 

“Shut up. Kid’s got a crush on you, so you better treat her nicely.” He heaved himself up behind and looked at the field of flowers at their feet. “Yeah, these are the ones. Get a nice bouquet for her.”

“And what are you gonna do?” Ripping up flowers with as much feeling as if they were weeds, Noct glared at his Shield but Gladio had his eyes on another price. Crackling his knuckles he measured the distance up to the next cliff ledge. 

“I have another price in sight.”

It took almost an hour of climbing, swearing and plucking before he descended again and by that time Noct had fallen asleep on the meadow, disconcertingly with Iris’ flowers over his chest. Gladio kicked his boot. 

“Get up, Sleeping Beauty. You look like you died and Iggy would never forgive me if you kicked the bucket on my watch.”

“What do you care?” Muttering, Noct got to his feet and gathered up his now slightly wiltered flowers. “It’s not as if you are dating him, right? Except, you are, but you wont admit it and he wont push you.”

“Anyone ever told you you are a prick when you just woke up?” Gladio sighed as they made their way back to camp. 

“All the time,” Noctis shrugged. 

 

Ignis was so adorably flustered over his bouquet and perhaps even more over the quick kiss he got on the cheek that Gladio completely missed how Noctis put some of Iris’ flowers behind Prompto’s ears and even how the gunner used the rest to make the prince a flower crown.


	3. Chapter 3

“Aranea was so cool!” Prompto flapped his hands around like an agitated chocobo. “And she might be ready to leave the Empire! How awesome isn’t that?!”

“Yeah, she was pretty great,” Noctis admitted. “Even Specs liked her, right Iggy?”

“Indeed.” The smile on Ignis face was rather deeper and more content than his usual smirk. “A formidable woman. I look forward to meeting her again.”

“Didn’t even know you liked women that way,” Noctis nudged an elbow in his advisor’s side. “But you were pretty smitten with her.”

“Well, we all have a type, don’t we? Some fancy red heads, some like curvy people….I happen to have a thing for warriors.” Ignis shrugged into his cup of Ebony, but winked at Gladio over the rim. Gladio didn’t wink back. “Unlike you, your highness, who seem to have a fondness for blondes with less meat on them than a bad farmers market chicken.” He tossed another double chocolate-chip cookie to Prompto. 

Noctis spluttered but Prompto threw himself in his lap, cookie clutched protectively in his hands. 

“Dude, save me! I don’t know if he is hitting on me or fattening me up for a new reci-pah!”

The ensuing banter was more like a buzz in Gladio’s ears than actual words. Of all the dangers he’d faced in Gilgamesh trial, including the Blademaster himself, nothing had scared him like this. Yes, he was glad that his Prince had found a temporary protector, but Ignis…..mentally he berated himself. How long did he think a man like Ignis would just wait for his sorry ass to come around? It wasn’t as if there weren’t other fighters than Gladio in the world, if that was how he liked them. And this woman, Aranea had apparently been to his liking, and it wasn’t as if he and Gladio had done anything that might constitute as them being a couple. 

He had been dragging this out for far too long, and now he was losing Ignis because of it. If he wanted to keep him, he’d better man up and give him what he wanted. What he needed. 

 

The stars came out and Prince Sleepy took that as his cue to go to sleep, dragging Prompto with him which made Gladio wonder if perhaps Noctis was more perceptive than he’d given him credit for. Ignis busied himself with cleaning the pots for a while, and then came and sat next to Gladio, melting into the embrace as the Shield put his arm around his shoulders. 

“It is good to have you back, Gladio. I have missed you.”

“Yeah.” Gladio’s heart was beating too fast, but he ignored it. “I missed you, too.” He leaned in and kissed Ignis and instead of pulling away, he made the kiss deeper, longer. 

Ignis eyes flew wide for a second and then he closed them, leaning back into the kiss. He let Gladio set the pace but from the soft sounds he emitted he was very pleased by the progress and even more so when Gladio’s hand tenativley slipped up inside his shirt. 

Gladio was somewhat surprised to realize he liked this to. Ignis lips were soft and made his own tingle, the touch of his skin and long athletic muscles spread a warmth throughout the Shield’s body. When Ignis almost questioning started caressing up his own chest, he leaned in further, felt the press of a hand over his heart and the heat it spread. He could have done this for hours, but it really wasn’t enough. Enough for him, perhaps, but not for Ignis. So he leaned back, pulling the advisor down over him and the second their bodies aligned on top of one another and he felt the hard pressure on his thigh, panic flared inside him. This was too much; the make out had been all kinds of fantastic but this….he didn’t want this. 

But loosing Ignis was just not an acceptable choice so though his hands shook, he kept them on the advisor’s back, almost mechanically caressing up and down, and forced the rest of his body to relax. This was just another thing to force his body through. Astrals knew he’d forced it through more pain during training. What did one more thing to put it through matter? Ignis, flustered and excited, didn’t seem to notice what had changed, at least not at first. He was undulating ontop of Gladio, his belt buckle digging into the Shield’s lower abdomen uncomfortably and when Gladio reached out to take off his glasses and put them aside, the advisor smiled such a brilliant smile that Gladio felt himself relax a little. It would be ok. It was Ignis, right? He loved him. It would be alright….

“Gladio, what is wrong?” Hair an unruly mess – which was all kinds of adorable – Ignis suddenly stopped himself, leaning up on his arms over Gladio and looking down on him with a concerned frown. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Gladio tugged at his shirt to get him back down. Might as well get this over with now while he was determined. He wasn’t one to back out of a challenge, after all. 

But Ignis pulled himself free and sat back on Gladio’s lap. His own excitement was obvious under the formerly well-pressed pants but Gladio felt nothing of the kind. And apparently Ignis had noticed. 

“Gladio….” There were too many emotions in that single word for Gladio to be able to sort out, but resentment was not one of them. 

“Look, I was thinking when I was away,” that was a lie, he had left the group content with what he and Ignis had, “and it’s about time I started acting like a real boyfriend to you. And I want this. Now.” Another lie, Astrals, was this really how he wanted their relationshop to be? But he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

Ignis just looked at him, bright green eyes piercing and sad. 

“This is about Aranea, isn’t it?”

Damn that strategist and his clever brain! Gladio fumbled for some more words, and lies.

“Gladio, please don’t lie to me.”

“Gladio, sex is the least of the things I want from you. I want friendship, and trust and love. You taught me that. You taught me that a relationship must be a blend of all things mental, emotional and physical. And if that the latter is the part to come last for you, then I am more than willing to wait. Please don’t push yourself into anything or….or I am afraid we break what we already have. And I’d rather continue on this road we’re on even if it means we never have sex, if the alternative is loosing you as this wonderful man in my life. Do you understand?” He put his hands around Gladio’s face, looking deep in his eyes. “I love you, Gladio.”

The utter relif flooding through him made Gladio almost weak. He put his arms around Ignis, felt him do the same and in the warmth they shared he felt another bond around his heart break. 

He also felt something poking into his hip. 

“And what about that?” He mumbled.

“It’s not a timebomb about to explode.” Ignis smiled against his ear. “I can handle it.”

 

Taelpar Rest Area was the very definition of boredom – worn down, in the middle of nowhere – so perhaps it wasn’t so strange that Noctis and Prompto was completely absorbed playing Justice League. It wasn’t as if there were anything else to do around here once the night fell. 

Gladio found he didn’t mind. He was sitting at the Kenny Crow counter with a beer, feeling oddly content despite the boring surroundings. More than content, even. Comfortable, happy….Time and again his eyes drew back to Ignis, who stood leaning against the wall and watching the game with faint amusement and a can of Ebony in his hand. There was….something about the advisor today. A slow on his face where the sun through the dirty windows hit his neck. A certin leanness to his body as he bent over to watch some trick or other that Noct was doing on the machine. The fresh smell of sandalwood coming from his aftershave. The smile on his face as he glanced over at Gladio.

Gladio felt himself stir, slowly but unstoppable, a wave of warmth sweeping through him and his mind filling with fantasies. He wanted, suddenly, to share all with Ignis. Not to give, not to take, but to share. It was a dizzying feeling but it held no fear or sense of duty. Just excitement, like an adventure along the way.

But how? Ignis was seldom free to do as he wanted and he didn’t want the advisor to feel like he was obliged to do this just because Gladio was suddenly in the mood. No, this had to be handled with care if it was to be the experience for both of them that he dreamt. So Gladio stretched and turned to his prince. 

“Will be right back. You guys can handle yourself for a minute, right?”

Noctis grunted something for an answer. From the look of it he and Prom could handle themselves by this machine all night, which was just what Gladio was aiming for. He had a quiet talk to the Crows’ Nests owner to keep the boys fully supplied with Dish and Chips and whatever soda they wanted and then slipped carefully to their rented camping trailer. 

 

About half an hour later, Ignis heard a soft sound, barely audible. He turned around and peered out into the falling dusk and a sudden chuckle escaped him. Fortunately the other two were too busy playing to notice. 

“All set, your highness? I will leave you to it, then.” He didn’t get much of an answer which was a good sign. No risk for disturbances. 

As he walked out the diner, he tried to put his most stern face on, although he was fairly sure he failed. 

“Serenading me, Gladio? Seriously?”

“I’ll have you know it was the lovesong from ‘La Altissia’.” The Shield grinned back. “A timeless classic.”

“Oh? And is that a rose between your teeth? How on Eos did you sing with that clenched in your mouth?” He accepted the slightly bitten flower. 

“Wasn’t easy, but it got easier when I removed the thorns, that’s for sure.” Gladio leaned in to kiss him. “Come on. I have a surprise.”

It wasn’t easy having a candle lit dinner in the middle of nowhere, but Gladio had apparently raided the little shop, as well as the local vendor and had produced a delicious meal that was blissfully free of Cup Noodles. Ignis was starting to see where this was heading as they sat down to eat, the cheap plastic table covered by a rather fancy cloth, and he kept a careful watch on the Shield. But he saw no doubts in the amber eyes this time. Nothing but a warm want and love and he couldn’t say he was unaffected either. But Gladio had taught him the value of patience, so he let the Shield set the pace, following his cue so not to overstep anything. At least until Gladio took his hand and led him to the camper, mumbling:

“You are going to have to show me how to do this, okay?”

And Ignis felt his heart beating fast as he kissed him deeply. 

“It will be my honor and pleasure.”

 

“Morning,” Prompto yawned as he finally stumbled out of the camper and more or less oozed into a plastic chair. Neither him nor Noct had returned to the camper until it was more early morning than late night. Gladio grunted an answer behind his book and Ignis nodded in greeting as he walked over with his morning paper and Ebony. Prompto glanced up at them, and then his eyes flew up wide. 

“Oh. Em. Gee. You guys finally did it!”

“What are you talking about?” Gladio frowned at the gunner, but Prompo was in full exaltation. 

“That is so sweet! And about time! I hope you were gentle with him, Iggy, it was his first time! Are you okay, Gladio? Was it good? I bet it was good. Iggy is never bad at anything, right? Who was on top?”

“I do believe the answer to all of those questions are ‘none of your damn business’,” Ignis said calmly, sipping his Ebony. 

“There is no possible way you could tell,” Gladio rolled his eyes at him, but Prompto just smiled, disquietly *knowing*.

“Dude, I know. You can’t fool *me* when it comes to things like this…”

“Fool you about what?” Sleep rumpled and still wrapped up in covers, Noctis stumbled from the camper and plopped into Prompto’s lap. “The way those two stink of sex? There is a shower in the camper, you know.”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged a look, and Ignis cheeks got a little redder. He sipped his coffee and hid behind the paper. Gladio couldn’t help but grin and lean over to his boyfriend and snuggle up against him, rubbing his face against Ignis neck which elected a rather undignified squawk from the advisor. 

“Nope. No shower. Gonna smell like this guy all day *and* I’m gonna sit right next to his Highness in the car all day to. Then maybe tonight we can take a shower. Together. And tomorrow we can do it all over again.”

“Dear Astrals, I have created a monster,” Ignis muttered in mock horror as he struggled not to fall over despite juggling one large Ebony and a much larger Shield on the unsteady legs of the campers plastic chairs. But he smiled and it was a warm and deep smile meant only for Gladio as they entwined their fingers and leaned in for another kiss. 

And if Prompto was squealing and taking photos and Noctis was groaning like the end of the world had come, well, who cared? This was only for them. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you think this is awkward, wait until Gladio asks Prom and Noct for sex tips


End file.
